Line T10b
Mureaux Line, designated T10b, is a suburban railway line in Canterlot. Stations Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough * Canterlot Patrick Street (P) * Chorleywood * Olsen * Coggeshall * Denfert * Longjumeau (L) * Toscombe * Triporta * Mureaux (M) * Laignstone * Belle's Land * Buffet House * Salbronte * Eastwood (E) * Alderley * Casestone * Ormiston * Kenilworth (K) * Malten Heights * Juvisy-in-Patricia * Patricia * Edmonton (E) * East Greenborough (Z) Mureaux - Farnborough * Mureaux (M) * Fantome * Gayle * Caringwood * Rachael * Haxby * Fronton * Sentinel * Darlington * Cleveland * Lydney (L) * Holbeach * Bouffan * Simba House * Ipswich-in-Simba * Lavelwood * Feyball * Farnborough (F) Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales * Canterlot Patrick Street (P) * Trowbridge (T) * Kingsbridge * Chapelland * Fernstonvale * Veresdale * Chaltees Creek © * Veresdale-in-Boise * Boise d'Oise * Daxelle * Warwick (W) * Caroise * Annieborough * Montfermeil - Lanester-on-Percy (Y) * Chauffry * Ganshire * Bevelfort * Carpenton Textile Factory * Hursttales (X) Eastwood - Ripley * Eastwood (E) * Glenfield-in-Galford * Garrisonwoods-in-Galford * Galford * Mabel Pines * Gaultress Gansson Bridge * Barrelstone * Ripley ® Mureaux - Healeview Guided Busway The Mureaux - Healeview section of Line T10b was converted from a railway (train) into a guided busway because the rolling stock used for the section was poorly maintained. Even though it is a guided busway, indicators at the front show mission names like the other sections. * Mureaux (M) * Bainfort * Simba House * Ipswich-in-Simba * Farnborough (F) * Longstanton * Hartridge * Sellyton * Longtown (L) * Galtview * Darchtine * Gardenton * Almonton * Dorset Heights * Stagstone * Chainviews * Healeview (H) Mission names The first letter indicates the final destination of the train. * C''': Chaltees Creek * '''E: Eastwood * E''': Edmonton * '''F: Farnborough * H''': Healeview * '''K: Kenilworth * L''': Longtown * '''L: Longjumeau * L''': Lydney * '''M: Mureaux * P''': Canterlot Patrick Street * '''R: Ripley * T''': Trowbridge * '''W: Warwick * X''': Hursttales * '''Y: Montfermeil - Lanester-on-Percy * Z''': East Greenborough The second letter indicates the stops served by the train (that will call at every station or not). * '''A: (Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales) Non-stop between Canterlot Patrick Street and Chaltees Creek (for trains to Warwick) or Warwick (for trains to Hursttales) * E': ''(Mureaux - Healeview) Non-stop between Mureaux and Farnborough * '''I: ** (Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales) Stops at all stations except Fernstonvale ** (Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough) Non-stop between Canterlot Patrick Street and Longjumeau ** (Eastwood - Ripley) Stops at all stations except Galford and Barrelstone ** (Mureaux - Healeview Guided Busway) Non-stop between Mureaux and Galtview but serves Farnborough and Simba House * O': ''(all sections) Stops at all stations (French 'o'mnibus) * '''U: ** (Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough) Non-stop between Canterlot Patrick Street and Mureaux ** (Mureaux - Farnborough) Non-stop between Mureaux and Lydney * Y': ''(Mureaux - Farnborough) Non-stop between Mureaux and Cleveland but serves Caringwood The third letter gives additional information on stops served: * '''B: (Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales) ''Train making a stop at Chatlees Creek and Boise d'Oise. * '''C': ** (Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales) ''Train making a stop at Chaltees Creek only. ** Eastwood - Ripley section ** ''(all other sections) No additional information * D': ''(Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales) Train making a stop at Chatlees Creek and Daxelle. * '''F: Train originating from Farnborough. * G': ''(Mureaux - Farnborough) Train not stopping at Holbeach. * '''H: Train originating from Healeview. * K': ''(If the second letter is 'O') Train originating from Kenilworth. * '''L: (If the second letter is 'O'; Mureaux - Farnborough) Train originating from Lydney. * M': ** ''(Eastwood - Ripley section) Train not making a stop at Mabel Pines. ** (If the second letter is 'O') Train originating from Mureaux. * '''N: (Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough) Train making a stop at Chorleywood. * P': ''(all section except those of Mureaux) Train originating from Canterlot Patrick Street. * '''S: (Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough) Train making a stop at Olsen. * T': ''(Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales) Train making a stop at Trowbridge. The fourth letter corresponds to the branch served: * '''E: Eastwood - Ripley * I''': ** Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough (direction Mureaux) ** Mureaux - Healeview Guided Busway * '''O: ** Canterlot Patrick Street - Mureaux - East Greenborough (direction East Greenborough) ** Mureaux - Farnborough * U: Canterlot Patrick Street - Hursttales The non-regular missions are set up in the event of disruptions (works, strike, etc.) are indicated by italics.